


Almost

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Nudity, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: Cent and Zero's first night together was obviously not going too smoothly.





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> i know canonically she fucked all of them but man
> 
> vaguely route a

Zero stares at him and Cent almost shrinks away.  
  
Almost.  
  
It's nothing like Two's gaze, what he remembers of it, longing and warm and happy. Zero stares at him with irritation and thinning patience and very much like she's about to turn away from him and haul Decadus into some bushes.  
  
“Ah- Of course. My apologies, Lady Zero-” That doesn't placate her either, “Zero?” He tries instead, and that gets him a sigh which- granted- more then what he's been getting so far. “Struck speechless at my beauty, I understand-”  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
“Of course, Zero.” Maybe it's just situational- is she always this angry? Is this even angry? He was so much better at reading Two's moods, even when they just met, he was tuned to her frequency instantaneously.  
  
His and Zero's first night together was obviously not going too smoothly.  
  
“Clothes off.”  
  
He nods, pulling the opened shirt off of his shoulders and letting it slump onto the ground. He plays with the buckle of his belt, dragging it back and forth in an attempt to be playful. It always made Two laugh, a breathy high little sound that he locked away in his mind so deep that no one could ever take from him.  
  
Zero's just waiting.  
  
She doesn't seem any more thrilled about this then he does.  
  
“Do you prefer standing- I'll certainly take you for a ride.” He winks.  
  
She sits down on the bedroll and stares up at him, and it takes everything in him not to bolt. Or to not wrap his loose belt around her neck and squeeze until the demon Intoner who took his Two away dropped like the empty corpse it was.  
  
But it's not like he's smart enough to know how to do that.  
  
Obviously.  
  
He kicks his pants off with a little less fanfare. She shifts to her knees to run a lazy hand along his scar, dipping into the waistband of boxers.  
  
“Did it hurt?”  
  
“For someone like me? Barely felt it.” He puffs his chest out just a little, more old habits. She sits back and keeps staring.  
  
Two was the one who split him open- on accident! On accident! He's sturdy enough, and she didn't know her strength, that's all. He thinks it adds to the over all appeal. Gives him character. Two kissed it every day in apology. He can practically feel her soft lips-  
  
“Today.”  
  
“Shouldn't you undress to match?” He asks and kicks his boxers off too. She gives him a shrug before really looking him over, every inch of him under heavy, heavy scrutiny. He knows he looks nice. She knows he looks nice. It's an objective fact, obviously, that Cent's the most attractive disciple. The most attractive and thoughtful and strongest disciple. Zero's lucky to have him.  
  
“Do it for me.” She stands back up. He's taller than her. She's shorter then Two, out of her heels.  
  
He gets the buckle of her cape undone fast enough and then it's just the combination of bows and clasps hidden out of sight until she's standing naked in front of him.  
  
She's more cut then he is, but he'd be that jacked if he did nothing but kill people all the time too.  
  
“You're-” Beautiful? No, that's Two. Gorgeous? Still Two. Breathtaking? Two again. Was it always this hard to compliment a girl?  
  
“Here.”  
  
“Yes, preciously.” Her face caves, finally, a tiny smile before it's gone again. “You're definitely here.”  
  
While she's hard to read, he can tell when she's fighting back the urge to insult him. Because it's so rare and singular. Usually, nothing stops her from calling him an idiot. But she's making an effort now.  
  
It's almost sweet.  
  
Not in any meaningful way, like when Two was sweet. Like when Two ran after a gaggle of kids even though she was tired after a whole day of hard work, or like when Two made sure that every single one of her guards got at least one gift for the holidays, or like when they were in bed at night, bone-tired and she would still take the time to pet his hair and kiss his face and tell him how much she just love love loved him.  
  
Zero's almost sweetness was a favor, practically a toss away of pity at him like he was an afterthought.  
  
“Cent.” His name snaps him back to the moment, and he's so very grateful they don't sound alike.  
  
“A hundred apologies-”  
  
“It's fine.”  
  
He tries to remember Two's sisters, if she was anything like any of them, if there was some kind of, well, anything he could pull from really. But there's just Two in his mind, Two and this monster who took her away from him.  
  
“Is it?” He asks, voice dipping low and there's the usual flash of surprise in her eyes. “Really?”  
  
She locks eyes with him, and she's searching for something-something Cent isn't sure he wants her to see really.  
  
But then she's stepping away, and it's the same look of bored indifference and vague irritation.  
  
“Tell Octa he should come talk to me.” And that's all the dismissal he gets.  
  
He stills because- what?  
  
“M-my lady?” His voice actually wavers. “I don't understand- Don't you need attention-”  
  
“Of course, you don't understand.” She sits, naked and legs crossed on the bedroll, stretching her arms behind her back. “You don't want to fuck, so go be sad somewhere else.” She spells it out for him like he's a child. “Octa can give me attention.” The last word drips out of her mouth and makes Cent's skin crawl.  
  
“I-”  
  
“Is it that confusing?” She tilts her head to look over her shoulder at him. “Or did you think-”  
  
“No.” Mostly because he did, some part of him did, that if she was heinous enough to take Two away from him what was to stop her from ripping his body apart like she had with his soul.  
  
“Get Octa, for fucks sake. Did you forget how to talk?”  
  
“Ah-” He says and pulls his pants back on, before mumbling an apology and stumbling off to the camp.  
  
He relays her demand shakily, trying to pull himself together. Octa gets up from the fire with a low chuckle and heads to meet her in her secluded spot and Cent takes his place by the fire.  
  
“God, you look like a kicked dog.” Ugh. If there was anyone worse, Cent didn't even want to begin to imagine. “Couldn't keep it up?”  
  
“She wasn't interested.”  
  
“Ha.” Dito barks once, legs kicking nothing, inches from the fire. They can hear them- Zero and Octa going to town on each other just a few feet away. Decadus snoring near the dragon because of course he snores. So it's just the two of them stuck- just stuck here.  
  
“Do you ever find yourself missing Lady Five?” He asks after a moment of mutual silence.  
  
He gets hot sand on his shins for an answer.  
  
Could be worse, he supposes.  
  
“Five was fucking awful. And I hope she's rotting in the absolute worst place to rot physically possible.” Dito crosses his arms over his chest and Cent stares. How could- How could any disciple- “God, I hope it fucking hurts.”  
  
“How could you-” He manages the words and just barely.  
  
“What? You think we're all in love? God, grow the fuck up.” And then a moment later, Dito actually bothers to look at him. “Why didn't you fuck her?”  
  
“She didn't-”  
  
“Bullshit.” Dito's been palling around with Zero the longest, hasn't he? Bad person to run that lie on then. He'll try to remember that next time. “You got that distant look in your eye, and she felt bad for you. Right? Am I right?”  
  
He almost feels embarrassed. Almost. He would, if it was a normal person and not a little rat like Dito.    
  
“And?”  
  
“And nothing. You're just as pathetic as I am.” Zero groans loud enough to cut through the entire chamber, certainly loud enough to cut through their conversation. “Stop acting high and mighty all the fucking time.”  
  
“So you do miss Lady Five then-”  
  
“No, dipshit. God, you're dense as fucking rock, you know that?”  
  
“Most rock isn't that dense, actually.” It's almost a reflex, and now Dito groans too. A very good fact, clearly.  
  
“She won't fuck you if you don't want it,” Dito says, slowly, and Cent feels like a child again. “Cause she's not a monster.”  
  
“Not a-” Now there's a groan from Octa, even louder then Zero's and Cent's staring at the other disciple. “She killed Lady Two-”  
  
“And? Or are you just sad you didn't get to do it yourself?” His hand coils into a fist at his side- the very implication- “You should have cut her in half. Felt great. Honestly, if I close my eyes, I can still hear the way the skin tore-”  
  
Cent tackles Dito into the sand, swinging wide before he even realizes, and Dito's laughing hysterically before his knee sinks right into Cent's kidneys. They through blows at each other until they're both bruised and bloody and disgusting and Zero and Octa have to tear them apart, Zero's hands on Dito's shoulders, shoving him away from Cent while he keeps giggling like a lunatic.  
  
He can't hear them, mostly because the blood is pounding in his ears and his vision is still swimming, and it's hard to concentrate on anything other than Octa's hands gripping his wrists.  
  
“Enough.” Zero's voice cuts through all of it though, because demon or not, she is an intoner, in the end. “Go to fucking bed.”  
  
“Aww Z. You're not really mad, are you?” Dito has the gall to ask, and she pushes him flat on the bed mat before getting up-and-.  
  
Oh, yes, that's what she's doing. Giving him space.  
  
“Goodnight, my Lady.” Zero just gives Octa a nod before she crosses the rest of the distance to Cent.  
  
“Go to bed.” She repeats now, closer to him.  
  
“Yes, Zero.”  
  
“And god, try not to pick fights with him. He's a step above a Pomeranian.” Cent smiles, can't help himself and sits down.  
  
“Did he kill Lady Five?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“I thought he was lying.”  
  
“I'm pretty sure it's his crowning achievement.”  
  
“Oh.” And then, a moment later. For a second, he almost considers asking if she'd pet his hair and kiss him and tell him that she cared. But only for a second. “Goodnight Zero.”  
  
She just shrugs and heads back to her little quiet area.  
  
He almost follows her.  
  
Almost.

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always encouraged and very very very appreciated
> 
> find me on[ tumblr ](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/) and [ twitter](https://twitter.com/licotain)


End file.
